Digimon: Terror from the Past
by Darkagumon
Summary: (Continued from Dark Encounters) Jake and Darkagumon face off against Arukenimon! Can they win or will the surprise return of the Digimon Emperor mean the end of everything?!
1. Chapter One

Digimon  
Terror from the Past  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
"Darkagumon.....Armor Digivolve to....Wardramon! Iron Determination!"  
Wardramon jumped at Redvegimon.  
"Warblade!"  
Wardramon's attack struck Redvegimon hard and knocked him out with one hit. The virus that had been in him floated out and flew off into the distance.  
"Another victory for the good guys!", Jake declared as he ran up to Wardramon.  
"I hardly broke a sweat on this one.", Wardramon replied.  
Suddenly, Wardramon was grabbed from the air.  
"You'll find I'm a far better fighter then that over stuffed onion!", Flymon said.  
Wardramon tried to use his Warblade but Flymon suddenly threw him to the ground.  
"I think he might be right about being a better fighter.", Wardramon said as he got up.  
Flymon swung around and fired his Brown Stinger. Wardramon used his Warblade to block the attack.  
"Keep them coming! I can use the batting practice!"  
Flymon suddenly began to flap his wings in a different way that caused a sonic pulse to hit Wardramon. Wardramon dropped his Warblade and tried to cover his ears with his hands.  
"My armor is keeping me from covering my ears!"  
Wardramon fell to his knees and Digivolved back to Darkagumon.  
Flymon used his Brown Stinger again and came close to hitting Darkagumon.  
"I'm going to sting you sooner then later!"  
"I hope it's later!"  
Flymon swooped in and was about to sting Darkagumon in the back.  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
The attack took Flymon by surprise and knocked him out of the air.  
"Good job Ikkakumon!", Joe said.  
Cody and Digmon were standing next to them.  
"Think you can finish him Digmon?"  
"You can count on it! Rock Cracking!"  
Digmon drilled into the ground and cause the ground under Flymon to throw him through the air.  
Darkagumon noticed Flymon starting to recover and got ready for Digivolving.  
"Darkagumon.....Digivolve to.....Tyrannomon!"  
Tyrannomon grabbed Flymon and threw him at Ikkakumon.  
"Think fast Flymon!"  
Ikkakumon used his Harpoon Torpedo and knocked Flymon out.  
Digmon turned to Cody with an embarrassed look on his face.  
"Gee....I guess I couldn't finish him."  
"That's ok. You get an A+ for effort."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Parrotmon was getting scared.  
"I'm sorry master. I thought Redvegimon and Flymon would do the job. I didn't think that Darkagumon would use Teamwork."  
The dark cloud that was Parrotmon's master looked at him with angry eyes.  
"I don't want excuses from you! If you can't handle the job alone then I'll just have to reanimate a Digimon that can even the odds!"  
The dark cloud suddenly flashed and a beam of dark light landed in front of Parrotmon.  
"I call forth the defeated Digimon Arukenimon! Return to us from Digimon Limbo so that your powers may be used again!"  
Arukenimon suddenly appeared from the light and looked around her.  
"I'm....back?"  
Parrotmon looked down at Arukenimon.  
"A girl?!"  
Arukenimon looked up at Parrotmon with a disgusted look.  
"You look worse then Mummymon! As much as that surprises me."  
Parrotmon was about to stomp her into the ground when the master interrupted.  
"I brought you back for one reason Arukenimon! You are going to rebuild the Control Spires and prepare them for my master plan!"  
"Rebuild? Do I look like an engineer?!"  
The dark cloud suddenly blasted Arukenimon to the ground.  
"You'll be what I say you are! If you disagree....then I'll return you to Digimon Limbo."  
"No! I'll do what you say.....master.  
"Good. Parrotmon will supply you with several dozen Digimon to help you with reconstruction. Do not fail me or I'll destroy you."  
"Yes....master."  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
Jake, Joe, Cody, and they're Digimon walked down a path that would lead them to the others. Because of the threat of the Control Virus, most of the Digidestined had joined forces to combat it.  
To maximize they're resources they had separated into several different teams.  
Jake, Cody, and Joe had taken one area.  
Willias, Mimi, and Michel had taken another.  
Izzy, Davis, and Yoeli took another.  
And Tai, Sora, and Ken had taken the last area.  
T.K., Matt, and Kari had wanted to help but were unable to because of other obligations.  
After a few more minutes Jake saw that most everyone had finished they're jobs and were waiting for them.  
"We got eight Virus Digimon! How about you guys?!", Davis said.  
"We helped seven Digimon and Willias said his group helped six.", Jake answered.  
Jake looked around and saw that Tai, Sora, and Ken were still not there.  
"Did anyone hear anything from Tai's group? Last I heard they were heading back here after helping a dozen Digimon."  
"Nothing yet. I sent an e-mail just a few minutes ago.", Izzy explained.  
Just then, Tai and Sora appeared with they're Digimon. Everyone noticed they were holding hands and they were looking at each other with weird eyes.  
"Tai? Sora?", Jake called to the two of them.  
Neither of them answered.  
"Hey! Love birds! Yoo Hoo!", Yoelie said.  
Tai and Sora realized that they were back with everyone else and started acting normal again.  
Sort of.  
"Sorry we're late. We were just....."  
"What Tai is saying is...."  
Agumon and Biyomon walked up.  
"These two are in love.", Agumon said annoyed.  
"We would have handled more Virus controlled Digimon but they decided to go on a date.", Biyomon added.  
Tai and Sora were very embarrassed.  
"It was Sora's idea. I figured I owed her.", Tai tried to explain.  
"We saw a lovely beach and we decided to have a walk.", Sora added.  
Jake was little annoyed but understood what they were feeling.  
"That's ok. I'm sure most of us would have done the same."  
"Except for Davis. He could never get someone to go for that.", Yoelie joked.  
"Hey!", Davis said annoyed.  
Jake looked around and had a puzzled look on his face.  
"Where is Ken and Wormmon?"  
Tai and Sora looked around but didn't see him.  
"He was here a minute ago....I think.", Tai said confused.  
Agumon raised his claw and everyone looked at him.  
"Ken and Wormmon went South of here. He felt some sort of darkness appear."  
Tai couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Agumon? Didn't I tell you that I wanted you to tell me anything that was important?"  
"Yes. I thought you meant for me to be on the look out for a restaurant for you and Sora to have real date."  
"I meant to tell me if you saw anything strange... like Ken leaving the group to search for a darkness he felt."  
"Oh. You should have explained it better."  
Tai had to be held back from hurting Agumon.  
"Is just me or has Agumon gotten a little less smart in the brain area lately?"  
Izzy filled that question.  
"I could give you an intelligent answer, but I think I'll give you a simple one instead. It's just you and your love struck head."  
Everyone laughed and Sora kissed Tai on the cheek.  
"Simple is good.....I think."  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
Jake had decided to go look for Ken and had only two other Digidestined go with him.  
"Davis and Yoelie? Why do you guys want to come with me?"  
"Ken is my friend. If he's in trouble I'm going to help him.", Davis answered.  
"I'm going to look because....do I really have to say why?"  
"No. But It would be nice."  
"Ok."  
Jake thought about pressing the question further but decided it could wait.  
"How about the rest of you? Heading back home?"  
Both Cody and Joe walked up and shook his hands.  
"Yeah. I've got a big test to study for.", Joe said.  
"And I've got to help my Grandfather clean his refrigerator out. He has prune juice from World War 2 in there."  
Everyone else explained what they were up to as well.  
Mimi and Michel were going with Sora and Tai to go see a movie.  
Izzy and Willis were going to work on the Virus Detection Program.  
And finally, all of the other Digimon were going to go to a nearby lake to get fish for lunch.  
  
Arukenimon couldn't help but smile.  
"This is too easy. Only three Digidestined are staying and they have no idea what is coming."  
Parrotmon landed next to her and scowled.  
"Your suppose to be reconstructing Control Spires! Not watching the Digidestined Channel!"  
"Your Control Virus Digimon are putting them together right now! I told them how to do it and they shouldn't need me for at least an hour!"  
"The master didn't bring you back for revenge!"  
"He may be your master, but he will never be master of me! Do you even know who or what he is?!"  
"Of course! I've always known!"  
"You do?! Why haven't you told me who he is?!"  
"Because I don't like you!"  
Parrotmon flew off laughing.  
"Fine. Let the fool have his secret. I'll just use my old friend to teach these Digidestined some old and new tricks."  
From the shadows came her that friend. Dressed in his dark clothes and holding his whip, the Digimon Emperor was ready for trouble.   
"I'm yours to command.", Ken said with an evil grin.  
"As am I.", Stingmon added.  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
  
"Ken! Where are you?!", Jake called out.  
Davis and Yoelie had gone off in another direction looking for Ken and Wormmon, and Jake was getting frustrated.  
"I don't get it! Why are we looking for Ken while so many other Digidestined are off having fun?!"  
"Maybe they have a virus in them too.", Darkagumon joked.  
"That's not funny."  
Darkagumon suddenly turned and looked behind them.  
"I think someone is following us."  
Jake looked and saw nothing.  
"Are you sure? I don't think we're much to look at right now."  
"My nose is picking up a smell and it isn't Davis' hair gel."  
"Davis wears hair gel?"  
Darkagumon used his eyes to look closer.  
"I think I'd better Armor Digivolve. Something is coming and it's going to be here any second."  
Jake could hear that Darkagumon was serious and pulled out his Crystal D3.  
"Your the boss....or am I the boss?"  
"Does it really matter?!"  
"Now that you mention it....maybe."  
Jake got serious and used his D3 with his D-terminal.  
"Digiarmor Energize!"  
"Darkagumon.....Armor Digivolve to.....Wardramon! Iron Determination!"  
Wardramon stood ready for what was coming and had his Warblade ready.  
  
Meanwhile, Willias and Izzy were working on the Control Virus Program.  
"I think your right Willias. Someone or something is blocking the signal at several different points.", Izzy said as he tapped away at his computer.  
"So far I'm having no luck at all on that, but I am picking up something very weird."  
Izzy looked at what Willias was talking about and got a sick look on his face.  
"That looks like a Control Spire signal! Jake and Darkagumon are right on top of it too!"  
  
Jake looked and still didn't see anything coming.  
"I think your instincts are a little off today."  
"No. Wait for it."  
Just then, the ground shook and knocked Jake to the ground.  
"What was that?!  
Jake looked up and saw a large black spire standing nearby.  
"Was that there before?"  
"Nope. And I think who ever put that there is coming."  
Jake looked and saw that someone was coming from where the spire was. Jake looked as hard he could but couldn't make out who it was.  
"I'm I crazy or am I seeing a strange looking lady with a very stupid red hat coming?"  
"If you are crazy.....then I'm seeing it too."  
Arukenimon stopped several feet away from Wardramon and smiled.  
"So your the ones the master wants. I always thought there were too many of you Digidestined around. I bet your an American kid who stumbled on Darkagumon one day."  
"Jake was stunned.  
"How did you know?!"  
Jake suddenly was wrapped up by a long rope and thrown to the ground.  
"Because I told her you fool!", Ken said with an evil smirk  
Wardramon turned and looked at where the surprise attack came from. That was a mistake.  
"Spiking Strike!", Stingmon said as he appeared from the sky.  
Stingmon's attack hit Wardramon in the back.  
Wardramon fell to the ground hurt bad.  
Jake got up and pulled on Ken's whip.  
"Your a traitor?!"  
"Of course! I could never ally myself with a group of weaklings! Stingmon! Prepare these two for a little trip to see the master!"  
Stingmon flew down and grabbed Jake.  
Jake turned and looked at Arukenimon.  
"Why are doing this?!"  
"Because I'm evil. It's what I do."  
The last thing Jake remembered was Stingmon using his Spiking Strike on him to knock him out.  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
  
Ken looked down at Jake and felt very bad for what he did.  
"I'm sorry.", Ken whispered.  
Suddenly the Dark Ring that had been put around his neck doubled it's hold on him and he forgot that Jake was a friend.  
Stingmon had a Dark Ring around his arm and it was controlling him as well.  
"Get those two to the master as fast as you can! I'm going to get a promotion for this!", Arukenimon ordered.  
Just then, two Digimon and they're human friends appeared.  
"Thunder Blast!", Raidramon roared.  
"Tempest Wing!", Halsemon added.  
Both attacks blasted Ken and Stingmon away from Jake and Darkagumon.  
"Ken?! What the...?!", Davis said when he saw who had attacked Jake.  
"I'm no longer Ken! I'm the Digimon Emperor!"  
Stingmon recovered and attacked Raidramon.  
"Hey! We're friends! Remember?!", Raidramon asked as he dodged Stingmon's attacks.  
Stingmon said nothing and continued his attack.  
Halsemon flew down and picked up Jake and Darkagumon.  
"I suggest we regroup before we do something we regret.", Halsemon said to Yoelie.  
Yoelie said nothing. She couldn't believe Ken would turn on them like that.  
Arukenimon transformed into her spider form and attacked.  
"Spider Thread!"  
Raidramon saw the attack coming and used it to his advantage.  
"Fly into Arukenimon's Spider Thread, said the Raidramon to the Stingmon!"  
Arukenimon's attack grabbed Stingmon and caused him to fall to the ground.  
Raidramon and Davis hurried to where Halsemon was flying and they ran away.  
  
Jake slowly awoke and realized he was no longer in the Digital World. He was laying in a strange bed and had a wet cloth on his head.  
"Your awake?! Hey Davis! He's awake!", Veemon yelled.  
Davis, Izzy, Willias, and Yoelie came into the room.  
"You were out cold for a long time. We thought Stingmon might have done you in.", Willias explained.  
"The way Veemon yells I wish had been. My head has never felt this bad, ever."  
"Count yourself lucky. Stingmon's Spiking Strike is nothing to joke about.", Yoelie said with a grim face.  
Jake looked around and saw Koromon laying down on a pillow, asleep.  
"Koromon....?"  
Hawkmon answered Jake's question.  
"He'll be fine. He took a really bad hit from behind and he just needs time to heal."  
Just then, Cody came rushing in.  
"I came as soon as I got the E-mail! How can I help?!"  
Jake held his head and winced with pain.  
"Doesn't anyone whisper these days?"  
Cody apologized and listened as Jake explained everything he knew.  
"Arukenimon?! I thought she was gone for good?!", Cody said shocked.  
"She has some sort of master that brought her back. That's about all I got before my forced nap."  
Davis looked at Izzy.  
"Could it be the same master as before?"  
"I don't know. It doesn't sound like anything I've heard before. I guess anything is possible."  
Yoelie stood up and had a very determined look on her face.  
"Who cares how she came back! I say we go and save Ken!"  
"What makes you think Ken wants to be saved?", Cody asked.  
Yoelie couldn't believe Cody would say something like that.  
"And what makes you think he doesn't want our help?!"  
Jake held his head again.  
"If your going to yell.....do it quietly."  
Davis grabbed Yoelie and Cody and they went into the other room.  
"Before you two decide to argue some more, I have something important to say."  
Cody and Yoelie looked at Davis with less then pleasant looks.  
"When we were battling Ken and Stingmon I saw a Dark Ring on Ken. I think Arukenimon is controlling him."  
Hawkmon heard what Davis said and flew up to them.  
"I saw Stingmon wearing a Dark Ring too! They must be under Arukenimon's control!"  
Willias and Izzy came into the room as Hawkmon said that and they both looked at each other.  
"That Control Spire! Arukenimon IS Controlling Ken!", Izzy said as he went to his computer.  
Izzy brought up the map and saw something that made him gasp.  
"I think we're looking at a come back tour of Mega proportions!"  
Everyone looked at the map. There were several Dozen black squares that indicated Control Spires.  
"And just when you thought things couldn't get any worse.", Davis moaned.  
  



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
  
Arukenimon was furious. Losing Darkagumon and giving the Digidestined the knowledge that she was back hadn't been on the top of her list.  
"This is your fault!", Arukenimon said pointing at Ken.  
"My fault?! Your the one that Spider Thread Stingmon! He would have gotten all of them if you had butted out!"  
"I made you what you are now! I released the darkness inside of you and I'm your master!"  
"I'm no one's slave! I work for no one except for me!"  
Arukenimon was about to destroy Ken for that outburst when Parrotmon reappeared.  
"The master knows what you have done Arukenimon! You have no right to use the Control Spires to create your Control Spire Digimon! The master's plan requires all of them!"  
A little while ago, Arukenimon had used her Spirit Needle and had created several Digimon.  
"Without me you wouldn't have the Control Spires!"  
"Don't be stupid! I know you took the knowledge from that Digidestined! I could destroy you now and the master wouldn't care one bit!"  
Both Arukenimon and Parrotmon were ready to fight when Stingmon flew between them.  
"Stop this! The Digidestined have returned and are headed in our direction!"  
Arukenimon was surprised. She hadn't expected such a fast response from the Digidestined.  
"Then I suggest we prepare a proper welcome for them."  
  
Davis and Yoelie continued to walk to where they had fought Ken and Stingmon before.  
"Remember the plan. We have to get the Dark Rings off Ken and Stingmon without hurting them.", Davis explained.  
"I know that! I'm not stupid like you!"  
Davis was little surprised at Yoelie's outburst.  
"Hey? I was just making sure you knew."  
"I know. It's just...."  
"What?"  
Yoelie was quiet for a minute but then finally answered.  
"I....love Ken."  
"That's it? That's why your so upset?"  
"Yeah."  
Davis walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure Ken is going to be back to old self in no time."  
Just then, Ken appeared from the sky with Stingmon.  
"Not if I can help it!", Ken said with an evil grin.  
Hawkmon and Veemon stood in front of Davis and Yoelie.  
"It's time to heat things up!", Veemon said.  
"I agree!", Hawkmon added.  
"Veemon.....Armor Digivolve to.....Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"  
"Hawkmon.....Armor Digivolve to.....Shurimon! The Samurai of Sincerity!"  
Stingmon flew into the air and the battle began.  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
  
Meanwhile, Willias and Cody, along with they're Digimon, were headed for the location of the Control Spire.  
"One we get up to it we'll hit fast and hard. Once it's down Ken and Stingmon will back to normal and we can join the fight.", Willias explained.  
"I just hope we don't get anymore surprises.", Cody replied.  
Just then, two very mean looking Digimon appeared.  
"Your going to wish you never came here!", Fugamon said with an evil smile.  
"Your going to see what a drill team really is!", Drimogemon added.  
Armadillomon and Terriermon looked at each other.  
"Are these guys for real?, Armadillo mon said with a grin.  
"Only one way to find out."  
Cody and Willias pulled out they're D3s  
"Terriermon.....Golden Armor Digivolve to.....Rapidmon!"  
"Armadillomon.....Armor Digivolve to.....Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"  
Rapidmon flew into the air and used his Rapid Fire on Fugamon, while Digmon brought down Drimogemon with a quick Gold Rush.  
In less then ten seconds both Digimon were beaten and the Virus inside of them removed.  
"Come on! How do these guys expect to beat us?!", Digmon asked laughing.  
About another dozen Control Virus Digimon appeared and surrounded everyone.  
"Good answer....good answer.", Digmon said nervously.  
  
Meanwhile, the battle with Stingmon was going less then thrilling.  
"Fire Rocket!"  
Flamedramon's attack missed and Stingmon kicked him through a nearby tree.  
"Don't play with fire unless you want to get burned!", Shurimon said as he used Double Star.  
Stingmon flew around the attack.  
"You'll have to better then that! Spiking Strike!"  
Stingmon's attack missed and destroyed a large boulder. Shurimon jumped up high and used Aqua Skim.  
The attack knocked Stingmon around but didn't hurt him. Stingmon flew behind Shurimon and kicked him to the ground.  
"If that's the best you have then you deserve to be destroyed!"  
  
Back at the Control Spire.....  
"Rapid Fire!"  
"Gold Rush!"  
Both attacks knocked out a large Rockmon but left close to another dozen Digimon waiting to fight.  
"This is getting annoying! How many more of these guys are there?!", Digmon asked Rapidmon.  
"I count nine!"  
"Sorry I asked!"  
Just then, a large blast knocked all of the Control Virus Digimon down.  
"Looks like you guys need help!", Wardramon said as he ran up with Jake.  
"Alright! The Calvary has arrived!"  
Willias and Cody were surprised to see Jake and Wardramon.  
"I thought you guys were beat for the day?!"  
Jake put his hands on his head and gave Willias a mean look.  
"Wardramon is good to go. Me....just don't yell again."  
Cody, Willias, and Jake watched as Wardramon joined Digmon and Rapidmon.  
"Ready to blast that Control Spire?", Rapidmon asked.  
"You bet! WARPATH!"  
Wardramon swung his sword and a blast of energy blasted the base of the Control Spire.  
The Control Spire fell to the ground and broke into a dozen pieces.  
"Cool! I didn't know you could do that?!", Digmon said with surprise.  
"You've seen nothing yet.", Wardramon replied.  
Wardramon used his Warpath attack on the Control Virus Digimon and cured them.  
  
Davis couldn't believe it. Flamedramon and Shurimon were getting knocked around by Stingmon like they were nothing.  
Just then, Stingmon suddenly stopped fighting and the Dark Ring that was on him fell of.  
"What the....?"  
Stingmon looked around and couldn't believe what he had done.  
Ken had also been freed of the Dark Ring and had a look of anger on his face.  
"Arukenimon!", Ken yelled.  
Davis ran up to Ken.  
"It's ok Ken! We'll handle her if she's here!"  
"No! This is my fight! I'm going to destroy her!"  
Arukenimon, along with several other Digimon, appeared.  
"I don't think so little man. Get them!"  
The Digimon began to storm toward Ken and Davis.  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
  
Flamedramon, Shurimon, and Stingmon fought the Digimon Arukenimon sent at them.  
"Fire Rocket!"  
"Double Star!"  
"Spiking Strike!"  
All three attacks were successful in knocking the Digimon to the ground, but it didn't knock them out.  
All three Digimon looked on in amazement when the Digimon got up and charged at them.  
"The Virus in these guys must be stronger!", Flamedramon said as he was tackled by Meramon.  
"You can say that again!", Shurimon replied as he was kicked by Ninjamon.  
"Any ideas or are we just going to keep getting knocked around?!", Stingmon asked as Kuwagamon grabbed him and tossed him into the other Digimon.  
Davis, Ken, and Yoelie could only watch as they're Digimon fought....and were losing.  
"At what point did we lose control here?!", Davis said.  
Ken put his face in his hands.  
"This wouldn't be happening if not for me. I should never have agreed to fight the Control Virus."  
Yoelie was shocked and enraged by what Ken said.  
"Stop blaming yourself for everything evil! You were under Arukenimon's control! Get over it!"  
"I can't! What ever I do....I always end up with the darkness in my heart!"  
"Then let me help you!"  
Ken was surprised by what Yoelie said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Lets fight the darkness together. I...love you."  
"I.....love you too."  
Just then, Flamedramon, Shurimon, and Stingmon began to glow.  
"What the...?"  
Flamedramon felt his powers increase and his senses become more acute.  
"I know why we can't beat these guys! They're Control Spires!"  
Flamedramon charged at Kawagamon and drove his claws into him. The red color of Kawagamon was replaced by the blackness of the Control Spire.  
"Fire Rocket!"  
Flamedramon blasted the Control Spire Digimon while his claws were in him and it was turned to dust.  
"Alright! I always s wondered what those claws were for!", Davis cheered.  
Stingmon and Shurimon attacked the other two Control Spire Digimon and destroyed them easily.  
"I felt my Spiking Strike hit harder then ever before.", Stingmon said to Shurimon.  
"It must be the power of love. I felt it going through me even though I'm using the Digi Egg of Sincerity."  
Just then, Wardramon, Rapidmon, and Digmon appeared with the other Digidestined.  
"Did we miss the fight?", Digmon asked.  
Arukenimon stood before them all and glared at them.  
"You may have destroyed the Control Spire Digimon, but you won't find me easy to beat!"  
Arukenimon transformed to her spider form.  
Flamedramon Digivolved back to Veemon and looked at Davis.  
"I think it's time to give Arukenimon a history lesson!"  
"Right on!"  
"Veemon....Digivolve to.....Exveemon."  
Exveemon stood next to Stingmon.  
"Time to DNA Digivolve!"  
Both Stingmon and Exveemon began to glow.  
"Exveemon!"  
"Stingmon!"  
"DNA Digivolve to.....Paildramon!!!"  
Arukenimon gulped at the sight of Paildramon.  
"We should squash her like the bug she is!", the Stingmon side suggested.  
"Good idea! I just hope we don't have to wipe her off our feet after it!", the Exveemon side replied.  
Just then, Parrotmon appeared and used his Sonic Destroyer.  
Paildramon was blasted into the air but not hurt.  
"Hey! We don't sneak up on you like that!"  
"It's what I do best!"  
Parrotmon swooped down and picked up Arukenimon.  
"Until next time Digichumps!"  
Paildramon used his Desperado Blaster on Parrotmon as he flew off, but it had no effect.  
Paildramon landed and Digivolved back to Veemon and Wormmon.  
"I hate it when the bad guys get away!", Veemon said.  
"I'm just glad he didn't stick around to fight. He would have mopped the floor with us.", Wormmon added.  
Veemon thought about that for a moment.  
"He has a floor to mop?"  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
  
Davis was feeling very annoyed. Ever since Yoelie and Ken told each other how they felt, they kept looking at each other weird like.  
"I love you more.", Yoelie said giggling.  
"No...I love you more.", Ken replied.  
"I love pizza with mushrooms but you don't see me getting all google eyed at it.", Davis groaned.  
"Your just jealous."  
"WHAT?! What's there to be jealous of?!"  
"The fact that Ken has a girlfriend and you don't."  
Davis took that opportunity to run down the road.  
"To bad your not much of a girl!", Davis yelled as he ran.  
"Hey! Come back here so I can beat the tar out of you!"  
  
Meanwhile, Cody and Izzy were looking at the map of the Digital World.  
"You guys destroyed one Control Spire out of six dozen and counting. Not a very good start....but it is a start.", Izzy said as he zoomed in on an area.  
Just then, Matt, T.K., and Kari came into Izzy's room.  
"We heard the news from Yoelie. The Control Spires are back?", Kari asked.  
"Yep. And more are being built by the minute."  
"The Control Spire aren't the real danger. Arukenimon and Parrotmon are the real problem.", T.K. mentioned.  
"Not to mention they're new master...whoever that is.", Matt added.  
Cody looked at the map and then at T.K.  
"Where were you guys? What was so important that you couldn't come to the Digi World today?"  
Matt looked a little nervous but answered the question.  
"You see....T.K. and Kari are taking guitar lessons."  
"Guitar lessons are more important then saving the Digimon?!"  
"It is when your mothers are there to cheer for you.", T.K. explained.  
"Tai and Matt tried to convince them we didn't need them there but....."  
"Lets just say I'm already planned a closed session for the next lesson.", Matt said with a grin.  
  
Parrotmon landed on the ground and dropped Arukenimon to ground.  
"You call that a landing?!"  
"For me, yes. For you, no way."  
Arukenimon looked around but didn't see the master.  
"So where is that rain cloud of a Digimon?"  
"He has something to take care of. Or should I say someone."  
"What do you mean?"  
Parrotmon explained everything to Arukenimon and she smiled.  
"So....your master does have guts after all....so to speak. Facing Azulongmon isn't an easy task."  
"It is for a Mega Digimon like the master!"  
Both Arukenimon and Parrotmon laughed.  
"Azulongmon won't know what hit him!", Parrotmon screeched as he laughed.  
  
To Be Continued in  
DIGIMON  
You are my Hope and Light  
(Starring Matt, T.K., Kari, and Azulongmon)  
(And yes, they're Digimon too.)  
  



End file.
